


Here Kitty

by Kookimunjoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Catboy Keith (Voltron), Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mentions of Starvation, Soulmate AU, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookimunjoo/pseuds/Kookimunjoo
Summary: Something is digging around in Shiro’s trash. And finding out exactly what it is changes his life.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166





	Here Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write a short story about catboy Keith for a while.

It had been happening every other night now for a week. 

Shiro shone his flashlight around in a circle, only highlighting a fallen trashcan and a mess of smelly waste on the sidewalk. Probably a raccoon, maybe a small bear. He was out in the suburbs, after all. 

Shiro sighed and went back inside to get some gloves and a new bag. The distinctive clatter of his trashcan lid had been waking him up recently, and every time the culprit was gone by the time he made it downstairs. Now he was contemplating a trip to the hardware store after work. He needed to buy a trap and get the animal relocated. He was losing too much sleep over this. 

After a solid twenty minutes of picking up trash, righting the can and closing it with a firm tap, he went back to sleep, groaning at the fact that he had to be up in an hour for work. 

* * *

Tonight he went to sleep with a contented smile on his lips. He’d set up the catch-and-release trap, hopefully whatever crafty little creature was digging in his garbage would fall for it. 

He was woken hours later by a loud clatter and a yelp. Rushing outside, he found the trap empty, the dirt and leaves kicked up around it with distinctive paw prints left in the soft dirt and…a tuft of silky black fur stuck in the door of the trap. 

“Damnit.” Shiro sighed. 

He glanced at the prints again, and then he held his hand up to them, they weren’t huge, but they definitely weren’t small either. 

“Not a raccoon.” he mumbled to himself. And then he went inside, his trashcan untouched for once. 

Going to sleep he couldn’t shake the lingering sound of that yelp, something off and woeful about it…

* * *

Shiro’s trash was left alone for two whole months. 

At that point he had forgotten about it, the unused trap dusty and left to rot in his garage. 

He was actually sitting out on his porch when the little thief returned. And it was then that he actually saw it for the first time. Shiro went absolutely still, staring at the dark pair of ears and the glowing eyes that stared back from the shrubbery of his driveway. 

It had appeared so suddenly. Nothing one moment, and then it was just there. Quiet as a mouse. 

The standstill went on for a few minutes, and finally Shiro slowly began to stand. The eyes went wide, and then he only saw the tail end of it (quite literally) as it spun around and vanished. 

“Hey!” 

There was no point in it, he knew shouting wouldn’t make it turn about and come back, but he shouted after it anyway. And then he sighed, turning back around to go inside, only to pause and look down at his hand. 

_ “What…?” _

The monochrome grey he had always seen was...gone. 

Shiro couldn’t believe it. That just...wasn’t possible. He went inside and found his world had exploded with color, and he was terribly confused, because he had not seen a change at work, or on the ride home. The only thing he had seen after coming home was the trashcan thief…

But he  _ had _ seen the creature before...hadn’t he? 

Shiro realized then that he had never actually  _ seen _ it, he’d only heard it, seen it’s paw prints, a tuft of its fur. But he had stared long and hard into its eyes tonight, and now he was seeing color. 

Suddenly everything made sense. 

_ “Oh…” _ Shiro murmured, “They’re a hybrid.” 

* * *

His trash can was messed with in the morning, though there was no clatter in the night, as there had been a few months before. Shiro only noticed because the lid was lopsided and upon investigation he found the first bag inside torn and the remnants of a whole chicken (that he was rather sure he had eaten every last edible bit of) was thoroughly decimated. 

Now that he knew it was a hybrid and not some random animal he was less concerned about his trash and more concerned for the person who had been rummaging around in it. And if he had placed a trap out and the hybrid had gotten briefly caught in it-

Shiro winced, of course they wouldn’t trust him, of course they would run away at the first sign of movement. But still...he didn’t want someone to be living off of his trash. Especially not his  _ soulmate. _

Not when he could do something about it. 

So he went back inside, and after a few minutes in his kitchen he set out a Tupperware of chicken and some veggies on the doorstep before he went to work, closed, to keep animals out. 

When he got home later it was empty, closed neatly, and he smiled. 

He’d done some research on hybrids during his work day, out of mere curiosity. He realized he didn’t know too much about them. After the Galra colonized the deserts and inevitably mixed with humans...well, the offspring were the embodiment of nekos. And  _ no, _ Shiro wouldn’t personally use that term to describe them, that was rude. 

Hybrid was the official term, in porn they were referred to as  _ ‘catgirls’ _ or  _ ‘catboys’ _ ...not that he’d ever  _ seen _ any of that genre. 

…..

Not that he would admit…

Shiro set out more food that night, and tomorrow was his day off, so he could perhaps spend it trying to coax his soulmate out of hiding. He spent a few hours by the window, all lights off aside from the porch light that he always left on, and he waited. Peering out from the blinds and scanning the dark foliage for any sign of movement. It was when his eyes started to droop that the bushes finally rustled, and he had to keep from startling, or rather making noise, as the hybrid slowly crept out from their hiding spot. 

Shiro stared, finally able to see them in their entirety, and...they were very ratty, only a tattered, too-big hoodie for clothing, hair sticking up every which way on their head, and long, thin limbs that looked too skinny, even for as small a person as they were. 

He couldn’t tell if they were male or female, to be frank, maybe neither. 

He watched as they delicately sat down cross-legged and opened the Tupperware, wolfing down the contents like someone starved, and Shiro’s stomach fell in pity. His  _ soulmate _ was living out on the streets, eating out of trash cans. God, it was really sinking in now, and he couldn’t help the sting in his eyes at the thought. 

Shiro gently moved the blinds, quiet as he could be, and when their ears twitched toward the window, followed by an alarmed gaze, Shiro smiled warmly. Hopeful they would understand he wasn’t a threat.

They were actually rather cute, despite the ragged appearance and the dust and mud streaked on their face. They continued to stare, and Shiro slowly waved, feeling brave, but they only seemed spooked. The Tupperware along with the remaining food clattered to the ground as they leapt away so fast Shiro’s eyes couldn’t keep up with them. 

Damn.

Shiro sighed and went to go clean it up real quick, setting out a new one with new food, and then he went to bed. 

The Tupperware was empty in the morning, so he set out another one. This time waiting on the step of his porch. And he waited for quite some time. 

There was no show-up that morning. And so he took it inside to put it out later. He wanted to earn his soulmate’s trust. And he didn’t want to resort to extreme measures, but they didn’t seem to want to have anything to do with him aside from the meals he offered. He could offer a lot more than just food. Shelter being one of them. 

He checked the driveway from his bedroom later on in the day, and he was surprised to see that his soulmate was there, investigating around his porch as if he had hidden the tupperware. 

Poor thing. 

Shiro hurriedly went downstairs and fetched the tupperware. When he opened the door the hybrid once again spooked, and Shiro sighed as they ran down to the edge of the driveway. Though they didn’t seem to run away entirely, instead they peered back at Shiro in alarm, wary, from the good twenty feet down the pavement. 

Shiro sat down on the steps, opening the tupperware and setting it down beside him. 

He kept the hybrid’s gaze. 

They sat down slowly, watching him with perked ears and a tilted head as they waited. Probably for him to leave. 

But Shiro didn’t want to leave. 

Instead he stayed right where he was, waiting just as patiently as the hybrid. 

They were a bit far away to hear, but Shiro saw them huff petulantly when he did not move. 

And then they slowly began to crawl their way back to him. 

Shiro was quivering with anticipation, waiting for them to come within reach. And they sure took their time. Stopping to sit and stare and wait every few feet. And then getting up on all fours to lithely make their way closer. 

Shiro didn’t expect the hybrid to look elegant, walking like that. But they made it seem effortless, their movements sinuous and alluring. Especially with that slick black tail swishing around as they moved. 

Shiro exhaled shakily when they came to rest next to the steps. 

He was far more enamored with them up close, lit up by the afternoon sun. 

They kept his gaze with piercing violet eyes, all but glowing. A hand that seemed a bit deformed to Shiro, but was likely natural to a hybrid, reached out and picked up the tupperware. Claws clicking against the plastic as they began to eat the chicken and carrots in the container. 

Shiro sighed, and they stiffened, fur raising on the back of their neck. 

“Sorry.” Shiro murmured, and then he winced when the hybrid all but dropped their food. He almost apologized again, but for fear of spooking them yet again, he kept his mouth shut. 

They tilted their head, and then they continued eating. And though they did fix him with a suspicious look, they relaxed. 

Shiro waited, patient on the outside and anxious on the inside. 

This was his  _ soulmate.  _

That thought kept running through his head over and over as he watched them eat. 

They were the reason he even knew what color their eyes were. And he didn’t think purple would end up being his favorite color. But their eyes surely settled that for him. 

“Do you have a name?” Shiro murmured, soft and quiet as he could. 

Their hackles raised again, though they seemed to have decided he was not a true threat, as they simply continued eating and settled themselves comfortably cross-legged. 

“I’m Shiro.” he offered. 

They glanced up at him and flicked a fluffy black ear. 

“I...um. I hope you’re okay. And I’m sorry I set the trap a few months ago.” Shiro continued, emboldened by the fact that he seemed to have a tentative trust. Though the hybrid did stiffen at the mention of the trap. “I thought you were a raccoon.” 

They scowled at him, setting down the tupperware and heaving a sigh. 

Shiro perked, waiting for them to do something, anything. 

They seemed to consider him, licking their lips, “I’m not a  _ raccoon.”  _

Shiro blinked. A part of him had expected they might speak, though he was surprised nonetheless to hear it. 

Their voice was raspy and coarse, as if they hadn’t used it in a very long time. 

“Oh. You  _ do _ talk.” he breathed in awe. 

Their scowl didn’t go away, “Yes. I do.” 

“I...didn’t mean to say I thought you  _ couldn’t _ talk.” Shiro stuttered. “I just wasn’t expecting it cause you seemed…well, like you weren’t going to.” 

They turned back to the tupperware and resumed eating, “My name is Keith.” they said. 

_ “Keith.” _ Shiro repeated, “Nice to meet you.” 

Keith nodded and gestured to the food, “Thanks for this.” they said, “I was…” they paused and gulped, their gorgeous eyes turning sad and breaking Shiro’s heart, “Wasn’t sure I’d make it for a bit.” 

Shiro lurched forward automatically. “Do you have a place to stay? 

Keith reeled back, “What’s it to you?” 

Shiro held his hands up to placate him, “I just...I worry about you.” 

“You don’t even  _ know _ me.” Keith scoffed. 

“I know you’ve been digging in my trash cans for months. I know that I’ve never seen you in anything else but that hoodie. And I know you’re skin and bone.” Shiro said, and Keith turned wide, anxious eyes his way, “Of course I worry. And I would feel terrible if I didn’t do all I could to help.” 

Keith stared at him in surprise, their ears perked and a look on their face Shiro couldn't quite decipher. 

“Why?” they whispered. 

Shiro smiled softly, “Just because.” 

Keith blinked, as if startled, and then they stood shakily on their two legs. They wobbled as if they hadn’t walked this way in a long time. 

Shiro followed, carefully and slowly. 

Keith gestured to Shiro’s house, “I can go in?” they asked. 

“Y-yeah.” Shiro nodded, “Um...yeah.” he turned and opened the door, leaving it wide and tucking his hands together behind his back as Keith gingerly followed him inside his home. 

Keith looked around, studying everything and taking tiny steps to more easily investigate small things. 

“Erm...so.” Shiro began, and Keith turned to him with perked ears. 

Shiro chuckled nervously, “Sorry if it’s insensitive to ask. Just don’t want to offend you, um, Keith is a pretty masculine name-“

“I’m male. Yes.” Keith said snappishly, as if irritated by the question. 

“Okay. Sorry. I just...yeah. Didn’t wanna say the wrong thing.” Shiro went to shut the door. “I have a guest bedroom upstairs. And it’s got its own bathroom too. If you want a change of clothes or if you want me to wash your hoodie then I can do that.” 

Keith went to the stairs, and Shiro watched as he began to walk up. 

Keith turned to look at him, “Aren't you going to show me?” he asked huskily. And Shiro blinked at the shivers that ran down his spine. He knew that was not at all what Keith meant. But damn if he wasn’t awakening to the fact that he was quite attracted to his voice. 

Which was good. Keith was his soulmate, after all. It only made sense he was going to rile Shiro’s baser instincts. 

“Right. Yes.” Shiro ducked his head to hide his blush as he followed Keith up the stairs. 

Keith followed where he led, and he approached the guest bed with reverence once Shiro had shown him to the room. He ran his fingers over the comforter and Shiro almost felt like he was intruding on a private moment, the way he behaved. 

Keith turned around and Shiro froze at his stare. 

“So what do you want?” 

“Huh?” 

Keith sighed, “I don’t have money.” 

“I didn’t think you did.” Shiro said, confused. 

“So you want sex.”

Shiro sputtered,  _ “What?!” _ he wheezed. 

Keith didn’t seem to see anything wrong with his statement. He didn’t seem perturbed by the notion, either. 

“Have people asked you for that before?” Shiro wondered in dismay. 

Keith dipped his head in affirmation. 

“That’s  _ awful!” _ Shiro gasped. 

Keith twitched an ear, frowning in confusion, “What else would you want?” 

Shiro sighed heavily and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, “Look, Keith.” he began, exasperated with the implications of this. “I don’t want anything in return. I just...well-“ he gestured at the room, “You see the colors, right?” 

Keith glanced around and nodded tentatively. 

“And that’s recent for you, yes?” 

Keith nodded again.

“Just a few days ago we saw each other for the first time. That’s when I started seeing colors. You’re my...you’re my  _ soulmate.” _ Shiro explained, “And that doesn’t always mean a  _ sexual _ relationship. It sometimes just means we are the perfect companions for one another.” 

Keith seemed frustrated at the thought, “Would you have taken me in if I  _ wasn’t _ your soulmate?” he wondered testily. 

_ “Yes.” _ Shiro said firmly.

Keith blinked at him, as if he hadn’t expected that answer. 

“Look...um...I’m going to get you some clothes if you want to shower. Then I’ll order something to eat. Okay? We can talk more when you’re comfortable.” 

Keith only continued to stare. 

Shiro cleared his throat and turned on his heel to go to his own bedroom. He was disturbed to know people took advantage of Keith like that. Granted Keith didn’t seem upset by the idea. But it made Shiro sad, knowing it was normal for him. 

He selected a t-shirt and some of his sweatpants. He knew they’d be too big, but it was all he had right now. 

He returned to Keith sitting on the bed, staring forlornly out the window. 

It felt just like earlier. Like if he stepped through the threshold of the bedroom he would be intruding. 

“Ahem. Here.” Shiro said.

Keith turned and stood, collecting the clothes with a murmur of thanks. 

“You’re welcome.” Shiro stepped back, rocking on his heels and smiling hesitantly at him.

Keith set the clothes down on the bed and then he lifted his hoodie up over his head. 

Shiro blinked in shock at the bold action. Unable to help himself, he took in the sight before he averted his gaze. He had expected Keith would wear underwear, but he apparently didn’t. 

Keith didn’t seem to care that he had an audience, and he simply handed the dirty hoodie to Shiro. “You said you would wash it.” Keith reminded. 

“Uh huh.” Shiro nodded, trying to keep his eyes off of him. What brief glance he’d had was distressing. Keith was indeed so very skinny...was that  _ blood _ on his thighs? Old, for sure, but still...

“Thank you. For this.” Keith said as he collected the borrowed clothes again and went into the bathroom adjoined to the guest room. 

Shiro kept his eyes on the bed, still wide in shock and mild distress. “Um...y-yeah I’m just gonna go downstairs.” he mumbled to himself.

* * *

He heard the shower in use, and Shiro waited nervously on the couch. 

Keith was a strange one. Not that Shiro minded, but he was almost disturbingly casual about everything. 

_...Everything.  _

Shiro rubbed at his temples and chuckled softly at the memory. What a day. But he was surely glad that Keith had actually approached him that afternoon. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest, knowing that the nervous hybrid was safe and that he could provide him with a warm meal tonight, and many nights to come. He didn’t know if Keith would stay. He supposed he would cross that bridge when he came to it. 

Keith descended the stairs soon enough, his ears and his hair all ruffled and clumped from using a towel. He was positively drowning in Shiro’s clothes, shuffling as he made his way to sit in the chair across from Shiro. 

Shiro covered his lips to hide a smile. 

“What?” Keith prodded. 

“You’re just...you’re cute.” Shiro murmured. 

Keith’s cheeks darkened, but his scowl remained. 

“I got us some Thai. Dunno if you like it-“ he trailed off with a shrug, “But yeah, it’ll be here soon.” 

Keith nodded, plucking at the hem of his shirt idly. The collar didn’t fit, hanging off of his shoulder. Shiro tried not to look at it, alluring as the patch of smooth skin was to the eye. 

It was quiet long enough that Shiro couldn’t think of anything to say. So they sat in silence, Keith occasionally looking at the door anxiously. Shiro felt bad that he had to wait at all, he was probably so hungry. Though it was hardly fifteen minutes before the doorbell rang. 

Shiro jumped to his feet and snatched up the cash he would need to pay. 

“Here we go.” Shiro set the bags on the table, pulling the containers out and setting them up neatly while Keith shuffled over and sat down. “Help yourself.” Shiro said as he handed Keith a paper plate. 

Keith glanced up at him with a nod as he began to pile noodles, rice, vegetables, and meat onto his plate. 

And he did indeed eat like a starved man. 

Shiro’s chest swelled with warmth knowing he was at last getting some good food. No longer digging in a trash can. 

* * *

That same night Shiro woke with a start at the clatter of his back door. It was late, around three in the morning. Usually the time he used to be woken by Keith in his trash. 

He sat up and went to the window, frowning when he didn’t see anything. 

He went to check on Keith, but the room was empty, the bed obviously used, though Keith had made it best he could, it seemed. His borrowed clothes folded on the edge of the mattress. 

Shiro sighed. 

Well, he supposed that answered the question of whether Keith would stay. 

And sure, he was disappointed, but Keith was his own person, after all. It wasn’t like he had to stay here if he didn’t want to. 

He had just hoped….

Shiro shook his head and returned to his bed, though he spent a long time staring at the wall before he fell back to sleep. 

* * *

Shiro woke up with a groan at his morning alarm, and he went about his morning routine idly, thoughts on Keith and what he could be doing right now. 

He went to work and he was glad it was a slow day, his thoughts were so muddled and preoccupied with his soulmate. 

He got home late due to the traffic, and he sighed heavily as he opened his door and toed his shoes off in the hall. 

He wasn’t expecting to find Keith curled up on his couch, focused on the television. 

He yelped.

Keith sat up in alarm, ears perked. 

“Keith.” Shiro breathed, a hand pressed to his chest as he chuckled in disbelief, “You...um, you’re  _ here.”  _

Keith tilted his head, that telltale frown back, “Yes. You said I could stay here, didn’t you?” 

Shiro furrowed his brows, “Well yeah, but you...you left in the night and I thought…” he trailed off and laughed again, “Sorry. That’s none of my business.” 

Keith turned his head, a guilty look on his face, “I’m used to being out at night.” he said. Though his tone suggested that wasn’t the truth. 

Shiro wasn’t one to pry, so he let it alone. “I see. That’s fine.” he said with a smile, “Did you eat anything today?” 

Keith nodded, “I ate your eggs.” he said. 

Shiro went to check the kitchen, finding no dishes, and he was indeed short the last few eggs he had. 

“Thanks for doing the dishes.” Shiro said as he passed Keith. 

“Dishes?” Keith wondered. 

Shiro paused to look at him, “Yeah...from the eggs.” he said. 

Keith glanced up at him in confusion, “Why would I need dishes to eat eggs?” he asked. 

Shiro exhaled a laugh, “What? Did you eat them raw?” 

Keith nodded. 

Shiro blinked, and then he shrugged, who was he to judge? 

“Alright.” he chuckled again, “We can have leftovers from yesterday for dinner.” he said as he went upstairs to change into some cozier clothes. 

When he came downstairs Keith was staring out the window again, and he looked tense, his gaze faraway and glazed like he was thinking really hard about something. 

“You okay?” Shiro asked, and Keith snapped out of it, returning his attention to the TV. 

“I’m fine.” he said. 

Shiro studied him, unconvinced, but still, it wasn’t right to pry. 

“If you say so.” 

* * *

Keith went out again that night. 

Shiro didn’t question it this time. If that’s what he liked to do, then that’s what he would do. Granted he was curious as to where he would go, what he did while he was out and about. 

It went on for two weeks. During the day too, from what he observed when he had days off work. 

He never seemed to show any emotion other than suspicion and surprise when Shiro talked to him. Though they grew a little warmer with one another in that time. Keith even started sitting on the couch with him.

Once he fell asleep and curled into Shiro’s side. 

Shiro scratched at his silky ears and smiled at his purr. He was so very cute, all swallowed up in his too-big shirt and pants. He really needed to buy him his own clothes. While he did so enjoy the look of him in  _ his _ clothes, Keith deserved some that fit. 

And that was how he found himself a ten minute drive into town, milling about the shopping center and picking out things that, while they were not quite as small as Keith, would at least likely fit him better. 

He had gotten a few outfits put together, plenty of pajamas because Keith liked to lounge a lot. 

He was walking out to his car when he spotted it. Just the retreating back end of something around the corner of the store, down the alley. Normally he would assume it was a dog, but the familiar tail and paws drew him in. 

He rounded the corner and was only provided a glimpse, yet again. Shiro slowed his step and approached the stack of boxes. Soft whimpers and a gentle shushing met his ears, and he stopped completely as he listened. 

“Hey sweetie. I know, I’m sorry. Are you hungry?” 

Shiro’s stomach dropped at the sound of Keith’s husky voice. So soft and gentle. He sounded dreamlike as he cooed and murmured sweet nothings. And Shiro did try to withhold himself, but curiosity eventually took over and he peered around the boxes. 

Keith immediately looked up in alarm, teeth bared in a hiss and his hand raised, claws out. 

“Keith?” Shiro breathed. 

Keith went still, that wild, terrified look in his eyes softening ever so slightly. 

Shiro glanced down at the tiny little bundle in his arms, suckling needily at his breast. 

Keith ducked his head, suddenly breathing heavily, wetly, like he was going to cry. 

“Keith.” Shiro set the bags down and squatted down. 

Keith’s breath hitched while he stroked the tiny little ears that peeked out from the bundle of cloth. 

“Hey. It’s okay.” Shiro cooed. 

Keith glanced up at him with glossy eyes, distressed. 

Shiro settled himself cross-legged, craning his head to see the baby better, though they were bundled up really well. He turned his gaze to the makeshift den Keith had made. It was shoddy and seemed to prioritize shelter from the weather over anything else. 

“Have they been here this whole time?” Shiro wondered. 

“I...yeah.” Keith rasped. 

“Is that why you’ve been leaving the house? To come feed them?” 

Keith nodded.

“Why didn’t you just bring them to the house?” 

Keith ducked his head again, “I didn’t think you’d want her there.” 

“Oh Keith.” Shiro sighed. “If I’d known...I would never want her to stay  _ here. _ How old is she?” 

Keith cleared his throat, wiping at his cheek, “Ah, I had her a week before you brought me in.” 

“She’s not even a _month_ old?” Shiro asked sadly,  _ “Keith…” _ he added in a sigh. 

Keith quivered and stroked at her ear again. “I just didn’t want her to starve.” he murmured, “I was scared you’d cut me off if you knew.” 

“I wouldn’t.” Shiro promised, “Jesus, Keith. If I knew I’d have fed you  _ more.”  _

Keith exhaled shakily, “You already feed me a lot.”

Shiro sighed, “Do you want to take her home?” 

Keith nodded. 

“Okay.” Shiro stood and offered Keith a hand, and he looked up at him with wide, startled eyes. 

“But-“ Keith began. 

“No  _ buts.” _ Shiro said with a smile, “There's no way I’d let her stay here when she could be in your room, safe in a bed, with shelter and constant access to you.” 

Keith’s eyes watered and he seemed hesitant, but he reached up and took Shiro’s hand anyway. Shiro hauled him to his feet and picked up his shopping bags. 

“I’m going to need to buy some more clothes.” he mused to himself as he got Keith settled in the car. 

_ “More?”  _ Keith wondered from the back seat, still nursing the hungry babe. 

Shiro only grinned at him as he drove them home. 

* * *

“I ran into another hybrid earlier this year.” Keith was saying as he sat on the couch, his baby in his arms, tucked into a new onesie and sleeping soundly against him. 

Shiro nodded, listening quietly. He’d told Keith he didn’t have to explain the baby to him. He knew shit could happen and that Keith couldn’t help the fact that she was here. And he didn’t mind. It was a lot to take in, sure, but this was his soulmate, and he was okay with taking care of two. 

“I was in heat and he had wandered into my alley. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew a few months later I was pregnant and...yeah.” Keith sighed, “I already had a hard time providing for myself. And when I got close to the birth I got desperate, started branching out further than my territory to find food. This neighborhood is a treasure trove. Saved me from starving more than once.” 

He paused and gulped, voice breaking as he spoke, “I stayed away after I ran into your trap. I was scared and I was too far along to travel that far anymore. And I had her a month or two later. Had to wander back here because I hadn’t eaten for days after the birth. If you didn’t start leaving those tupperwares out for me…” 

Shiro made a noise of distress at the implication, reaching over and taking Keith’s hand instinctively, keeping his gaze on the cute little bundle in Keith’s hold. 

“I’m sorry.” Shiro murmured. 

“Don’t be.” Keith scoffed, “You saved my life.” he said, “Hers too.” 

Shiro shuffled closer, and Keith didn’t seem to mind. If anything he leaned into Shiro, heaving a tired sigh. 

“You’re welcome to stay here as long as you need to.” Shiro said. “Forever if need be.” 

“You sure about that?” Keith wondered, half teasing, half nervous.

“Yeah.” Shiro bit his lip as he looked down at the sweet man in his arms. And he risked it, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Keith’s hair. 

Keith looked up at him in surprise. 

Shiro smiled, “I’m pretty damn sure.” he said. 

Keith smiled, at long last. A big, bright smile that tugged at Shiro’s heartstrings. 

“Thank you.” Keith murmured. 

Shiro leaned in again, bumping his forehead against Keith’s. He was sure he had a long, crazy road ahead. And perhaps he was biting off more than he could chew. But he was more than willing to do so if he could keep Keith in his life. This little gem of a person that had brightened his day from the moment he first saw him. Literally and figuratively. 

Keith tilted his head and initiated the kiss, and Shiro’s heart only melted further. 

Yes. He decided. He was absolutely willing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Made myself all warm and toasty writing this. 
> 
> Here’s to the end of a shitty year.   
> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kookimunjoo)  
> 


End file.
